4 ans
by marli-slashs fan
Summary: Alors, doucement je vais dérouler le fil de 4 ans sur Atlantis en mettant par écrit les pensées du couple Sheppard/McKay, oui je dis le couple mais vous pouvez dire partenaires si vous le voulez. Petit slash qui pourrait devenir grand.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : 4 ans

**Fanfic** : Stargate Atlantis

**shash** : McShep vu par les 2 héros

**Déclaration** : la série ne m'appartient pas hélas, tout est à la MGM, à sci fi et à dieu le père.

**Résumé** : fanfic regroupant les 4 premières saisons d'atlantis

Merci à **Shmi** qui m'a fait corrigée un boulette.

Merci à **Alpheratz9** pour ces encouragements

**Chapitre 1**

Rencontre Rodney-Sheppard

**POV Mc Kay**

Déjà plusieurs mois que l'équipe de scientifiques, de militaires et de diplomates triment sur cette fichue avant poste en Antarctique, personnellement étant canadien je ne crains ni la neige ni le froid et mon séjour en russie m'a habitué à de tels climats mais tout ce blanc, ça me fatigue à la longue, alors pour oublier je travaille beaucoup, ingurgitant café sur café, supportant les imbéciles qui sont sous mes ordres, pour l'instant il n'y a que deux personnes que j'aime bien, le docteur Weir et le docteur Jackson, tous les deux sont des pros dans leurs domaines, pas de blabla inutiles, ils travaillent consciencieusement.

Au docteur Daniel Jackson incombe la tâche ardue de trouver Atlantis, depuis les semaines qu'il y travaille il commence à douter des fois mais ce sacré type a la foi et s'accroche, le docteur Weir qui est désignée pour être le chef de l'expédition se dépense sans compter, peu de sommeil et beaucoup de réunion et de négociation, Atlantis est un programme international et il faut contenter tout le monde.

Et enfin au moment opportun le docteur Jackson trouve la série de glyphes qui nous permettrait de trouver Atlantis

La vie suivait son cours, paisible et un peu répétitive et un jour il apparut. Le Géneral O'Neill devait venir voir si on avait fait des progrès dans la compréhension des Atlantes, parler aussi de la futur expédition et avait failli mourir dans l' hélicoptère qui l'amenait à la base, un drone fou avait été activé par inadvertance par le docteur Carson, brave Carson, c'est un gentil garçon mais qui a la chaise des anciens en horreur, pourquoi que cela doit être bien d'avoir le gène ATA.

Mais grâce à la maestria du pilote John Sheppard ils s'en étaient sortis indemnes et O'Neill qui avait le nez fin l'avait accrédité pour que le pilote visite la base.

Pendant que nous avions une réunion pour convaincre le général O'Neill de mettre en route l'expédition, l'incroyable se produit, le pilote pendant ce temps avait activé le siège des anciens avec une aisance incroyable.

Carson en était resté bouche bée et était venu nous chercher, et ce que j'ai vu m'a troublé, ce jeune homme en toute innocente était arrivé à faire ce que personne n'était arrivé à faire, activer le fauteuil des anciens avec une facilité extrême.

Je lui ai demandé de se concentrer de de visualiser le système solaire ce qu'il fit dans l'instant, l'espace d'un instant j' eu une pointe de jalousie, il arrive tranquille avec sa coupe à la hérisson et en deux temps trois mouvements il réussit à faire la chose que nous n'arrivions pas à faire depuis des semaines, en plus en le dévisageant et le regardant un peu mieux je le trouve très beau, sexy même, sa nonchalance le rend très attractif.

Pendant un bref moment j'ai mon esprit qui décroche, je le trouve attirant, avec ces drôles d'oreilles en pointes et son regard perçant.

Bon sang, je suis en Antarctique depuis trop longtemps, voilà que je fantasme sur un homme maintenant. Homme qui vient de se voir offrir son billet d'aller pour Atlantis, comment ne pas l'emmener, car s'il y a une cité d' Atlantis le major nous sera très utile.

**POV Sheppard**

Déjà des semaines que je sers sur la base McMurdo en Antarctique, c'est ma punition pour n'avoir pas écouté les ordres en Afghanistan, j'ai sauvé mes hommes d'une mort certaine et pour me remercier on m'envoie dans ce trou, la belle affaire, je le referais demain s'il le faut. Et puis ce blanc ça me plait beaucoup, surtout après les sables du désert et les cailloux de la montagne Afghane.

Mes ordres du jour sont d'emmener un général, le général O'Neill sur une base secrète. On discute un peu pour passer le temps, ce général est assez sympa et pince sans rire, il me plait beaucoup, on peut dire qu'il n'est pas comme les autres généraux.

On est en vol depuis quelques temps et la base n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de minutes quand on reçoit un appel radio alarmant, un drone fou est dans les airs et prendra pour cible tout appareil en vol.

Merci pour l'appel radio mais j'ai déjà le drone en visuel, je l'évite du mieux que je peux, et grâce à mon talent de pilote on parvient à lui échapper en posant l'hélicoptère et en coupant le moteur.

Je regarde ce drôle d'engin, on dirait une pieuvre, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, je m'interroge et je dis au général mon étonnement et lui ne sourcille même pas, pour lui cela ne le change pas tellement, je ne comprends ce qu'il veut dire mais ça m'intrigue drôlement.

Arrivé à la base il me jauge et me donne l'autorisation de me balader dans la base , nous descendons dans la glace.

Nous sommes accueillis par une belle jeune femme et un homme à lunettes qui a de la malice dans le regard, le général O'Neill lui sourit, à sa façon de le regarder on se rend compte que tous deux doivent être très proches, il me les présente brièvement, le général me recommande de ne rien touché, qu'est ce qu'il veut que je touche ici, au milieu de nulle part.

O'Neill me laisse seul et part avec ces amis, je commence a visiter la base, c'est une fourmilliaire, tout le monde me regarde discrètement, ils ne doivent pas avoir souvent de visites.

J'avance vers une drôle de salle avec un siège sur un trône, on dirait vraiment un trône et un bonhomme à l'accent écossais explique à ses collègues comment il a fait décoller le drone, alors c'est lui le fautif, je le demande des explications et gentiment il s'excuse, et me parle de porte des étoiles, d'anciens, de d' EPPZ, de gènes ATA, d'énergie considérable et moi je me contente de dire quoi et encore quoi, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi il parle, je m'approche de la chaise, elle m'intrigue, presque je pourrais croire qu'elle m'appelle.

Cet écossais me demande en fronçant les sourcils si j'ai une autorisation, je dis que oui le général O'Neill me l'a donné et comme ça mine de rien je me retrouve assis sur cet espèce de trône qui s'active tout seul.

Je n'ai aucune idée de se que je viens de faire mais il est tout excité, il me dit que j'ai le gène, il m'ordonne de ne pas bouger et court chercher quelqu'un.

L' homme revient avec le général, le docteur Jackson et la jeune femme qui s'appelle comment déjà, ah oui Elisabeth Weir et il y a avec eux un nouveau, je me rappellerais de ce moment toute ma vie, c'est un petit gars un peu rondouillard, pas gros mais potelé. Et ces mains, elles m'ont fascinées tout de suite, il les bouge sans arrêt, infatigablement, on dirait qu'elles ont leurs propres vies, indépendantes de leur propriétaire, il doit pouvoir en faire de belles avec des mains pareilles, bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive.

Il n'est pas à proprement parlé un beau gars mais il a une espèce d' aura et ces yeux, il a des yeux magnifiques qui brillent intensément quand il me demande de visualiser le système solaire et que tout s'active par magie.

On dirait un gosse le jour de Noël. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je suis sous le charme, mon dieu, je suis resté trop longtemps en Antarctique.

Ce gars, au tricot polaire rouge se désintéresse royalement de moi, il n'y a qu'une chose qui accapare son esprit et c'est mon gène ATA.

Elisabeth Weir vient me parler et me demande d'intégrer son équipe, elle sait que je suis là car j'ai désobéi aux ordres, elle a été rapide pour se renseigner celle là, ça m'épate.

Je lui demande un temps de réflexion. A notre retour à la base de McMurdo le général O'Neill veut savoir quelle décision j' ai prise, je lui dit que je réfléchis encore, il se fâche un peu, me traitant presque d'idiot, on ne refuse pas de traverser la porte des étoiles, et si je dis non il se passera de mes services.

Il en a de bonnes lui, j'ai tellement d'éléments à intégrer d'un bloc, je ne sais que répondre, et si je jouais ça à pile ou face. Mais au fond de moi je sais que je veux y aller, voir toutes ces choses dont les gens m'ont parlés, rien ne me retient ici.

Et puis je pense au gars au polaire rouge, bon sang, il m'a intrigué, je veux en savoir plus sur lui.


	2. Chapter 2

La porte des étoiles de la montagne cheyenne

Chap 2

**POV Rodney **

C'est l'effervescence au SGC de cheyenne Mountain, il y a du monde et du matériel de partout, nous sommes muni de l'adresse d'atlantis maintenant et je suis en train de faire les branchements avec le EPPZ pour le connecter à la porte, si ça marche et j'ai bon espoir nous enclencherons le 8eme chevron ce qui nous permettra d'envoyer un malp.

Tout est prêt, je sens l'excitation du docteur Weir et du docteur Jackson, le général O'Neill observe tout ça avec amusement, je suis nerveux, j'ai l'estomac noué mais je m'amuse comme un fou, ça fait du bien, et cela n'est que le début je le sens.

J'ai de l'appréhension aussi, je sens que pleins de choses reposent sur moi et j'ai une équipe de scientifiques sous mes ordres, ce sont les meilleurs, je les ai choisi personnellement.

L' instant de vérité arrive, plus que quelques secondes, je prend avec précaution le EPPZ dans mes mains et je le met en place, on appuie sur un levier et miracle, l'extracteur s'illumine, pour moi c'est Noël.

Le docteur Weir et moi rejoignons le général O'Neill et Jackson dans la salle de contrôle, c'est le moment, le malp est prêt.

Chevron un enclenché, puis deux, puis trois et enfin le huitième chevron s'enclenche, enfin un vortex stable se créée, je suis fier de moi. Ordre est lancé d'envoyer le malp, l'engin avance doucement sur la passerelle métallique et pénètre le vortex.

Démolécularisation, puis quelques secondes plus tard les premières indications arrive, extraordinaire, il y a de l'oxygène, les premières analyses sont formelles, c'est viable.

Le docteur Weir fait une annonce, nous sommes prêt pour le départ, elle nous motive et nous félicite, je jette un coup d'œil et surprise je le vois, le fameux militaire au gène ATA, je cherche à me rappeler son nom, je n'arrive jamais à me rappeler comment les gens s'appellent, ah, Sheppard, c'est ça, le lieutenant John Sheppard a dit oui, il viendra avec nous finalement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela me rend heureux, bizarre comme impression.

Nos regards se croisent et il me sourit, je souris à mon tour, je tourne rapidement la tête, il a vraiment un joli sourire, bon sang Rodney concentre toi.

Le général O'Neill nous donnent le feu vert, le colonel Summer et quelques marins se mettent en premier rang pour passer la porte, ils sont rejoints par le docteur Weir qui veut la passer en premier avec eux, cette femme est épatante.

Et nous les rejoignons, le major Sheppard parle avec un jeune homme noir qui a l'air vraiment heureux de se retrouver là. Les deux militaires me précèdent, c'est à mon tour maintenant, j'ai une peur panique pendant quelques secondes mais je respire profondément, je ferme les yeux et à mon tour je passe la porte des étoiles.

**POV Sheppard**

J'ai dit oui, j' ai intégré le projet Atlantis, je réponds à la convocation, me voilà devant la montagne de Cheyenne, c'est la folie, il y a des camions, des voitures partout, on arrive juste à passer entre elles.

Il y a beaucoup de militaires et de civils qui entendent leurs tours, il y a une sacré queue, tout ce monde présente son badge en file indienne, c'est mon tour, le militaire de faction me dévisage, regarde mon badge et enfin j'entre dans le complexe.

Un homme nous guide dans les multiples couloirs, incroyable, ça parle dans toutes les langues, il y a des palettes de marchandises de partout, on prend un ascenseur.

Les civils et nous sommes séparés, nous rentrons chacun dans une pièce, il y a des bacs avec nos noms, dedans il y a un uniforme et notre arme, nous nous changeons en silence, ça chance de l'atmosphère survoltée qui règne dehors. On signe les documents disant que nous avons bien reçu uniforme et arme et attendons.

L' homme vient nous chercher. Encore un ascenseur qui conduit au niveau -28, ce complexe est immense, et encore une fois, ça crie, ça court, ça bouscule, on sent que quelque chose d'énorme est sur le point de se produire.

Je pénètre dans une salle et là, je la vois, c'est dont elle la fameuse porte des étoiles, elle est gigantesque, sublime, je résiste à l'envie de m'en approcher et de la toucher, la salle est haute de plafond, je me retourne, derrière une vitre je vois le général O'Neill qui surveille tout ça sourire au lèvres.

Je m'approche d'un groupe de militaire, au centre se trouve un homme grand à l'allure sévère, c'est le colonel Summer, il me toise, je vois de la dureté dans son regard visiblement il n'est pas tellement heureux que je sois là, et mes soupçons se confirment, ça fait à peine quelques minutes que je suis que déjà il me fait un petit discours sur ce que je dois faire et surtout qu'avec lui j'ai intérêt à respecter les ordres.

J'acquiesce non sans rappeler que c'est le docteur Weir qui commande, il n'est pas du content, mais je suis ravi de mon effet, je me mets de côté, un homme au micro fait reculer ceux qui étaient trop près la porte des étoiles, une alarme se met en route et incroyable la porte se met à tourner, des espèces de chevrons aux drôles de symboles s'enclenchent au fur et à mesure.

J'essaie de me rappeler ce que j'ai lu sur la porte dans le dossier que l'on m'a remis. Ce sont des glyphes et d'après ce que j'ai compris pour Atlantis l'appareil doit enclencher 8 chevrons.

Tout le monde se tait et regarde hypnotisé en direction de la porte, on sent l'ambiance fébrile et enfin un grand bruit, on dirait qu'un caillou géant a ricoché dans une marre d'eau, c'est magnifique, la couleur me fait penser aux yeux de l'autre type au polaire rouge McKay, Rodney McKay.

Pourquoi je pense à lui maintenant, je secoue la tête pour le chasser de mes pensées et je regarde les autres, tout le monde fait de même, on se dévisage tous, sourires au lèvres, un groupe de scientifique exultent dans un coin, ça veut dire que cela doit être bon.

Un engin téléguidé est envoyé par la porte, c'est un malp je m'en souviens, ça aussi je l'ai lu dans le dossier, je ris intérieurement, s'il n'y avait pas eu écrit USAF Classé confidentiel dessus j'aurais volontiers prit ça pour de la Science Fiction et jeté ce dossier.

Heureusement que je l'ai lu attentivement, je comprends ou du moins j'essaie de comprendre ce que je vois.

On attend tous patiemment, quelques longues minutes se passent, le docteur Weir passe devant nous et se met devant la porte, elle nous dit que tout est bon, l'atmosphère est viable et nous pouvons passer la porte des étoiles. Elle nous encourage et dit que à ceux qui hésitent qu'ils peuvent partir, pour moi il n'en ai pas question.

Elle ressort sous les applaudissements, toute souriante. Tout le monde se positionne, je tourne la tête et je le vois, l'homme au polaire rouge, faut que j'arrête de l'appeler comme ça ou ça va devenir un tic, d'ailleurs lui aussi est en uniforme, l'uniforme scientifique et ça lui va plutôt bien, ça l'amincit.

Nous nous regardons et nous sourions, il a l'air excité, aussi content que le jour ou j'ai fait marcher le fauteuil des anciens, et encore une fois je regarde ses yeux, incroyablement bleus et innocents, je deviens vraiment dingue, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis captivé par ses yeux, allons John ressaisis toi.

Le général nous donne le feu vert, il était temps. Je vais avec mon groupe, juste derrière le colonel Summer, il est rejoint par le docteur Weir qui attrape un sac à dos et lui dit qui que celle là ils l'a feront ensemble, il hoche la tête et tous deux passent la porte des étoiles.

Je suis à côté d'un jeune soldat à l'air sympathique, il a l'air à l'aise, je lui demande comment ça fait de passer la porte des étoiles, il dit que ça atrocement mal mais se jette dans la mare en riant, je regarde une fois en arrière et je passe la porte à mon tour.


	3. Chapter 3

Premiers pas dans la cité de Pégaze

NB : le chapitre est court, je préfère faire comme ça, étape par étape, pour pas être brouillon.

Chapitre 3 :

**POV Rodney **

Une fois la porte passée, je regarde de partout, ou que l'on regarde c'est magnifique, tout s'éclaire comme par magie.

En haut d'une volée de marches il y a des consoles qui s'allument les unes après les autres devant le major Sheppard qui contrit dit qu'il n'a touché à rien.

Nous nous apercevons stupéfiés que nous sommes sous l'eau, le docteur Beckett fait une découverte, un hologramme qui nous conte l'histoire d' Atlantis.

C'est merveilleux, mais tout de suite c'est la panique, il n'y a déjà presque plus d'énergie et le bouclier qui protège la cité va lâcher, menaçant la cité d' être envahie par les eaux.

Il faut impérativement trouver un endroit pour nous réfugier au cas ou mes prévisions sont les bonnes.

Un malp est envoyé sur une planète qui est dans la base de données des anciens.

L'atmosphère est viable, une équipe s'apprête à partir en exploration.

Avant de pénétrer dans le vortex Sheppard se retourne, nous regarde le docteur Weir et moi, il nous fait un signe de la main, allez savoir pourquoi, ça me réchauffe le cœur, fasse que tout aille bien.

**POV John**

Je franchis la porte, je me retourne et vois pour la première fois la porte d' Atlantis, j'emprunte des escaliers, les lumières s'allument toutes seules au fur et à mesure que j'avance, on dirait qu' Atlantis nous attendait patiemment.

Je me retrouve devant des consoles qui se mettent en route dès que je me met devant elle, c'est hallucinant.

Nous commençons l'exploration quand le colonel Summer nous appelle, et là nous voyons l'inimaginable, nous sommes dans une cité sous l'eau, nous avons à peine le temps de digérer la nouvelle que le docteur McKay nous rejoint, le docteur Beckett a fait une découverte.

Il y a une pièce avec un hologramme qui nous raconte l'histoire d' Atlantis, des anciens et d'une bataille perdue.

Le docteur McKay nous signale avec du stress dans la voix que la cité risque d' être submergée faute d'énergie.

Décision est prise de chercher une autre planète ou nous replier, par chance la base de données des anciens a conservé des adresses de planètes, nous en sélectionnons une et y envoyons un malp sans tarder.

Une fois les résultats connus une équipe est envoyé dirigée par le colonel Summers, il y a aussi le jeune Ford.

Avant de franchir la porte je regarde le docteur Weir et McKay, je lis de l'inquiétude dans leurs regards, McKay est nerveux, je leur fais un signe de la main pour les rassurer.

C'est étrange, c'est en pensant à lui que je passe la porte des étoiles.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour les gentilles reviews et encouragements._

Chapitre 4

Les premières semaines

**POV de Rodney**

Tout s'est emballé sur Atlantis, le major sheppar est revenu sans le Colonel Summer mais avec un groupe de réfugiés athosiens, ils ont été attaqués par les wraiths, ainsi donc nous avons déjà eu à faire aux pires ennemis de la galaxie à peine les pieds posés sur Atlantis.

C'est angoissant, en plus la cité à failli nous engloutir tous sous les eaux quand un miracle s'est produit, la cité a jailli du fond des mers, c'était spectaculaire, pas trop le temps de se réjouir, je vois que Sheppard n'a qu'une hâte, secourir les personnes prises par les wraiths, sa détermination fait plaisir à voir, mais j'avoue avoir un peu peur, ne va t' il pas entrer tête la première dans un piège.

Il a mit au point une mission de sauvetage et a réussi à ramener des survivants, hélas le Colonel Summer n'en ai jamais revenu, je sens le dégout de sheppard car il fait le point pendant le debriefing, la façon de se nourrir des wraiths est atroce.

Le seul point positif est que nous nous fait des alliés, les athosiens et Teyla leur leader.

C'est une belle femme, déterminée et forte, elle respire la bonté.

Le docteur Beckett m'a inoculé le gène ATA des anciens, j'ai donc pu faire fonctionner un bouclier individuel que j'ai testé avec enthousiasme en compagnie du major Sheppard, il m'a tiré dessus, dans la cuisse a t' il précisé au docteur Weir comme pour se faire pardonner, mais il y a toujours un mais, j'ai eu du mal à le retirer.

Nous avons eu à faire à une entité qui se nourrissait de l'énergie des réacteurs aux naquada, l'entité aurait pu causer de gros dégâts si je n' avais pas eu l'idée de lancer un générateur à travers la porte, l'entité a suivit et quitté la cité, je me suis évanoui.

A mon réveil j'ai eu droit à un franc sourire du major sheppard, on s'est regardé quelques secondes les yeux accrochés l'un à l'autre et dans un silence gêné nous avons détournés notre regard, je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Puis il y a eu l'histoire de l'insecte géant agrippé au cou du major sheppard, il a été mal en point et pour corser le tout le jumper s'est coincé dans la porte, j'avoue que je n'ai pas été fier de ma réaction à ce moment là, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai brillé par mon calme et il m'a rappelé à l'ordre tout blessé qu'il est.

J'ai paniqué mais j'ai pris sur moi et on a réussi à rentrer sur Atlantis, Sheppard a été en arrêt cardiaque quelques longues secondes, ça m'a presque plus fait peur que le fait d'être coincé dans le vide de l'espace.

Pour une de mes premières missions hors de la cité, ce n'est pas à graver dans les annales.

**POV Sheppard**

Nous avons donc franchi la porte et rencontré les athosiens, mais tout a vite dégénéré, les wraiths, les fameux ennemis des anciens nous ont attaqués, enlevant le colonel Summer et des athosiens, dont Teyla leur chef.

A peine rentré sur Atlantis avec les réfugiés il s'est passé une chose exceptionnelle, la cité engloutie est remonté à la surface, nous avons un répit même si maintenant nous sommes sans défense, à la vue de tous.

J'ai demandé au docteur Weir de me permettre de secourir les gens enlevés, elle a d'abord été réticente mais a accepté. J'ai fait cherché la planète ou sont partis les wraiths par McKay, jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un d'aussi énervant et drôle à la fois, il râle sans cesse mais je sens au fond de moi que c'est un moyen de défense pour cacher un gros cœur, il est impossible que ce regard si bleu et si clair appartienne à quelqu'un de désespérément haïssable.

Il a trouvé une seule adresse qui correspond mais hélas la porte est en orbite, je suis prêt à laisser tomber, mais je vois McKay réfléchir à toute vitesse, je sens qu'il a une solution, il me demande de le suivre et m'entraine dans la salle des jumpers, mais bien sur, voilà qui nous arrange bien, c'est une excellente idée.

Nous avons donc mené une mission de sauvetage le lieutenant ford et moi, mais hélas tout ne s'est pas bien passé, les wraiths sont des monstres, ils ôtent l'énergie vitale des humains et hélas le colonel summer en a fait les frais, nous retournons sur Atlantis avec les seuls survivants que nous avons pu secourir.

Je suis triste car c'est moi qui est tué le colonel Summer, j'ai vu son regard pendant qu'une wraith lui ôter la vie, et je pense avoir fait le bon choix.

Je suis maintenant le plus haut gradé sur Atlantis, c'est une sacré responsabilité mais je sais que les membres de l' expédition m'appuieront quoi que je fasse et puis maintenant il y a Teyla qui va nous aider, elle connait tout de cette galaxie et c'est un sacré avantage tactique.

J'ai créé des équipes d'expéditions avec le docteur Weir, mon équipe sera composé du lieutenant Ford, de Teyla Emmagan et du docteur McKay, le choix de ce dernier est étonnant mais j'ai l'intuition d'avoir fait le bon choix instinctivement, je crois qu'il a un sacré potentiel, si seulement il voulait bien avoir confiance en lui même.

J'ai eu raison d'accorder ma confiance en McKay, il vient de tous nos sauver, c'est un sacré personnage. Une entité libérée malencontreusement pas Jinto a envahi la cité, aspirant toute l'énergie des réacteurs aux naquadas, nous ne pouvons la laisser faire, ces réacteurs sont d'une importance vitale pour nous.

Mais McKay doté d'un bouclier personnel a risqué sa vie pour attiré l'entité au delà de la porte, ça a déchargé complètement son bouclier et le pauvre a fait un énième syncope, il déteste ce mot et moi ça me fait bien rire de l'embêter avec ça, j'adore le voir enrager, c'est jubilatoire, un plaisir enfantin qui m'étonne moi même.

A son réveil nous nous regardons longuement, je sens de la fierté dans son regard si clair, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement, il rosit adorablement, décidément je nous trouve de sacrés réactions, cela m'étonne de plus en plus.

Puis est arrivé le moment le plus atroce depuis notre arrivée sur pégaze, j'ai cru mourir à cause d'un insecte géant qui s'est accroché à mon cou me créant une douleur atroce, en plus nous sommes restés coincé un temps dans une porte des étoiles en activité, McKay a paniqué et j'ai du le secouer pour le faire réagir, j'ai détesté mais il a bien fallu faire ça, il réagit mal à ce style de pression.

On a du me faire mourir quelques secondes pour que l'insecte se décroche, j'ai été en arrêt cardiaque, à mon réveil sur Atlantis j'ai vu tous mes compagnons à mon chevet, tous soucieux.

Sur ordre du docteur Beckett ils me laissent me reposer tranquille, McKay est le dernier à partir, il va pour me dire quelque chose mais y renonce, je sais qu'il est mal d'avoir paniqué, je le regarde et lui décoche un petit sourire comme pour le rassurer, il fait ce geste de la main dont il a l'habitude comme tout dire ok tout va bien, et sort rapidement de l'infirmerie.

Pendant mon repos je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui et a son regard, si clair qui s'assombrit si vite quand il a peur, c'est un drôle de spectacle. Et je m'étonne moi-même, je pourrais penser à la douce Elisabeth ou à Teyla, mais c'est vers lui que vont toujours mes pensées.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour les reviews, merci particulierement à _  
**Alpheratz9** : tu voies j'ai updaté lol  
**Isajackson** : qui est doucement gentille avec moi  
**zaika** : pour son enthousiasme.

Et oui Alfgar, pot aux roses pas poteau rose, belette que je suis, merci

_Je répète que c'est une fanfic assez imaginée, j'essaie de coller le plus à l'histoire pour ne pas trop choquer les puristes mais je m'accorde certaines libertés._

Chapitre 5

Les premières missions

**POV de Rodney**

Sur Atlantis, il y eu de quoi faire, constamment en action, harcelés par les wraiths à chaque exploration.

Nous avons cru avoir un espion dans nos rangs, il y eu un climat de suspicion difficile à gérer.

En fait l'espion était le médaillon de Teyla retrouvé par hasard par Sheppard.

L'ambiance a été tendu entre les terriens et les athosiens, en plus j'ai analysé le médaillon suite à un ordre direct de Bates, Sheppard n'a pas été content, cela m'a valu une petite conversation privé yeux dans les yeux, je ne dois répondre qu'à ces ordres m'a t'il dit, bien major, inutile de vous mettre dans des états pareils, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens très possessif et un peu jaloux de l'interaction que je peux avoir avec le reste de son équipe, cet homme est un mystère.

On a enfin trouvé un ZPM, j'étais aux anges, je me voyais déjà le brancher sur Atlantis et rendre à la cité son éclat d'autrefois, mais malheureusement le ZPM appartient à un peuple d'enfants, l'engin est leur seule protection contre les wraiths.

Satané mission quand même, on ne peut pas dire que je sois à l'aise avec les enfants mais finalement je crois m'en être tiré à bon compte.

Sur la planète des hoffans nous avons rencontré leur dirigeant et des scientifiques, ils ont mis au moins un vaccin, une fois inoculé le sujet devient impure à la consommation wraith, cela semblait prometteur mais il y a des effets secondaires, ça tue presque une personne traitée sur deux.

Les hoffans n'ont pas tenus compte des recommandations de Sheppard et de Beckett et ont pris le risque de se faire vacciner, cela a été une catastrophe, en plus le major Sheppard est persuadé que les wraiths détruiront tout par vengeance, annihilant la population.

Nous avons pris la décision de partir, les laissant à leurs destinées prévisibles.

Puis nous avons rencontré les geniis, pour un drôle de rencontre, ça a été une drôle de rencontre, croyant avoir à faire à une communauté de paysans nous avons été sans méfiance, en fait les geniis sont un peuple avancé qui ont développés des armes nucléaire, Sheppard et moi avons été fait prisonniers sitôt après avoir découvert le pot aux roses, en fait de pot nous avons découvert un bunker souterrain après que j'ai relevé d'étranges signaux radioactifs avec mon détecteur.

Puis cela a été au tour de Teyla et Ford de nous rejoindre, nous avons réussi à passer un accord, mais tout ne c'est pas bien passé, comme souvent sur la galaxie de Pégaze, j'en viens à croire que Sheppard et moi sommes des aimants à ennuis.

J'ai eu une illumination, j'ai compris pourquoi les geniis voulaient notre C4, en additionnant le facteur C4 et signaux radioactifs j'ai compris qu'ils construisaient des bombes nucléaires.

Les geniis sont surpris et je vois de l'admiration dans le regard de Sheppard, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de leurs avouer que je savais en faire depuis longtemps, j'intéresse beaucoup les geniis et leur chef Cowen.

Je suis donc pris otage mais je ne peux m'empêcher de fouiner, apprendre, encore et encore, j'aime tellement la science que je me mets souvent en difficulté.

Notre groupe et des geniis sont allés infiltrer un vaisseau ruche pour voler un appareil de données wraiths. Nous avons réussi notre mission même si nous avons été découvert et que Tyrus un genii père de Sora y soit resté. J'avoue que je ressens de la peur mêlée d'excitation, moi qui ai passé une partie de ma vie dans un labo j'affronte le danger, certes je ne brille pas par mon courage et je suis toujours protégé par Sheppard qui veille admirablement sur moi mais je crois que je commence à m'y faire, durant la mission mes jambes tremblent, j'ai les mains moites, serrées contre mon arme, qui aurait cru que j'en tiendrai une un jour et mon cœur bat à rompre mais j'essaie fièrement de ne rien laisser paraitre.

Sheppard m'encourage à sa façon, par un sourire ou une remontrance, chose rare il est une des rares personnes qui peut me stimuler de cette façon, pour lui et grâce à lui j'apprends à me surpasser un peu plus chaque jour.

Chose quasi prévisible les geniis nous ont tendus un piège, ils veulent le beurre et l'argent du beurre, ils veulent prendre le C4 et nous garder prisonniers.

Mais Sheppard est plus malin que ça, il avait prévu le coup, à la minute ou nous sommes à la merci des geniis des jumpers venus en renfort se désoccultent et les geniis ne peuvent qu'abdiquer, nous avons gagné et nous rentrons sur Atlantis, bien sur nous ne nous sommes fait des alliés mais on a récupéré la base de données que je vais me faire un plaisir à décortiquer.

Dans la soirée je sens que quelqu'un me met une main sur l'épaule, je sursaute, me retourne, c'est Sheppard, il me sourit et je lui rend son sourire avec joie, je lui explique ce que contient la base de données, il m'écoute religieusement, il est vraiment proche de moi, un doux silence s'installe, c'est comme une bulle de félicité, c'est un sentiment étrange qui fait du bien, comme si c'était normal que nous soyons comme ça, je m'interroge vraiment sur nos sentiments respectifs.

**POV de Sheppard**

Nous avons commencé les missions mais à chaque fois que nous mettons les pieds sur une planète les wraiths nous tombent dessus, j'en ai raz le bol, je sais instinctivement que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, d'un commun accord avec Elisabeth nous suspendons les expéditions et augmentons la sécurité sur Atlantis, les athosiens devront se déplacer accompagnés de gardes et certains secteurs leurs seront provisoirement interdit.

Nous avons eu une réunion ou Teyla n'a pas été convié, j'ai dit à Elisabeth que cela me rendait mal à l'aise, j'ai confiance en Teyla.

Elisabeth veut parler à tous les athosiens présents sur la base, ils se vexent et prennent ça pour un interrogatoire, c'est le cas disons ce qui est vrai, Teyla se fâche un peu, je la comprend, obligée de se soumettre, en plus j'ai Bates sur le dos qui n'en démord pas, il croit les athosiens coupables.

Dans mon dos il fait fouiller les affaires de Teyla par McKay, il s'avère qu'il a raison, le médaillon de Teyla que j'ai retrouvé est une sorte de balise et cela explique pourquoi les wraiths nous retrouvaient si vite. Mais Teyla est mise hors de cause car c'est moi qui est trouvé le médaillon par terre et le lui est rendu.

J'ai très mal pris qu'il donne des ordres directs à McKay sans m'en informer et je dois dire que je suis assez confus que celui ci l'ai fait si facilement, mais pourquoi dois je réagir comme ça, McKay n'est pas sous mes ordres techniquement mais je n'aime pas quand il travaille avec un autre militaire, il fait parti de mon équipe et ne doit répondre qu'à moi, je sais je réagis puérilement, après tout ce n'est pas marqué propriété de Sheppard sur le front de McKay. Cela fait parti des choses bizarres que je ressens quand je pense ou que je suis avec lui, un sentiment de possession jalouse qui me trouble.

Nous avons repris nos explorations et nous sommes arrivés sur une planète, disons que nous nous sommes crashés pour être plus précis, nous n'avons rien eu mais comme d'habitude j'ai essuyé les foudres d'un regard noir à la McKay, qu'est ce qu'il peut être agaçant.

Il a trouvé un ZPM mais hélas l'engin est presque vide et ne sert qu'à protéger des enfants, je sais que McKay meurt d'envie de le leur prendre mais finalement nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait, l'engin a été remit à sa place et nous surveillerons les enfants à partir de maintenant, ils sont sous notre protection.

J'ai bien ris intérieurement de voir comment se comporte McKay en présence d'enfants, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce n'est pas son truc, il a de ces réactions, il est même pire qu'eux, c'est un grand enfant, un enfant au QI aussi élevé que son égo mais tout de même.

J'ai bien cru qu'en rencontrant les hoffans nous allions régler le problème wraiths, ce peuple travaille en secret depuis des générations pour développer un virus capable de rendre les humains impropres à la consommation wraith, nous l' avons testé avec succès sur un wraith que nous avons fait prisonnier mais hélas le cobaye humain est mort aussi.

Le docteur Beckett s'est rendu compte que c'était un effet secondaire du sérum, nous avons averti les hoffans mais trop tard, ils ont commencés à vacciner la population, malheureusement il y a eu un tas de morts, le docteur Beckett est débordé et épuisé, son homologue hoffan est morte, je le sens peiné.

J'ai essayé de convaincre le dirigeant d'arrêter tout ça mais c'était perdu d'avance, ils ont fait un référendum et le peuple a approuvé la vaccination malgré les risques, je suis très en colère et nous les laissons à leurs sorts, je sais que si le vaccin ne les tue pas les wraiths le feront. C'est triste mais nous n'y pouvions rien.

Nous avons fait la rencontre des geniis, Teyla nous les avait décrit comme de gentils paysans pacifistes, en fait McKay a découvert qu'il se passait des choses étranges.

Les geniis et nous avons d'abord passé un accord pour avoir des haricots, mais comme nous avons demandé beaucoup sur la récolte ils ont d'abord refusés, les médicaments que nous devions leurs fournir ne leurs suffisant pas j'ai pensé au C4 pour éliminer les souches qui les gênaient pour semer.

Je les ai trouvé très intéressé pas le C4 mais n'y ai pas prêté plus d'attention que ça, McKay et moi sommes rentrés sur Atlantis pour faire part du marché à Elisabeth, elle a d'abord refusé mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre.

En retournant sur place nous nous sommes égarés, perdus dirait McKay qui a bien rigolé, en râlant comme il sait si bien le faire, puis d'un coup il a stoppé net, détecteur en mains, il a détecté des signaux bizarres, merci McKay d'être aussi imprécis.

Nous avons fini par arriver devant une espèce de grange et quand nous sommes entrés nous avons été surpris de voir une trappe flambant neuve, les signaux proviennent de là, ce sont des signes de radioactivés.

Que viennent faire des signes de radioactivités chez les amishs comme l'a dit McKay, je décide d'ouvrir la trappe et de descendre, Rodney n'est pas rassuré mais nous descendons quand même, bien sur avec la malchance qui nous caractérisent nous sommes fait prisonniers, nous pensons un temps avoir à faire à un autre peuple mais nous sommes stupéfiés de voir arriver Cowen notre interlocuteur.

Ils nous interrogent, ils ne sont pas trop content de nos réponses et Teyla et Ford viennent nous rejoindre, nous sommes tous quatre prisonniers, malgré tout j'arrive à négocier, les geniis sont très intéressés par une alliance et notre C4.

Ils nous invitent à manger et pendant le repas McKay a un coup de génie, une illumination. Il a comprit que les Geniis ont l'intention de faire des bombes nucléaires et c'est pourquoi ils ont besoin de notre C4, je vois mon scientifique exposer sa théorie, ses yeux bleus brillants d'envie d'en savoir plus.

Les geniis montrent une grande attention et écoutent tout ce qu'il dit en buvant ces paroles, faut dire que notre petit grand génie a avoué savoir faire une arme nucléaire quasiment les doigts dans le nez, stratégiquement je sais qu'il aurait du gardé cette info pour lui mais il est comme ça, son égo a reprit le dessus, nous devrons avoir une conversation sur ce qui doit être révélés ou pas devant des étrangers, surtout devant ceux la, car je sais d'instinct que nous sommes dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Ils espèrent dans quelques années atteindre les geniis et pouvoir abattre des vaisseaux wraiths, seulement ils n'ont plus des années, Teyla leurs relève que nous avons précipités les choses et que les wraiths se réveillent de partout. Je lui en veux de leur avoir dit mais elle a raison, c'est une question de confiance si nous devons faire affaires avec eux.

Cowen le prend très mal et nous menace de nous garder prisonniers à cause de ça, je le suis et le convaincs que nous pourrons les aider car nous avons un vaisseau.

Il redevient raisonnable et nous montons une expédition sur un vaisseau wraith, je rentre sur Atlantis récupérer un jumper et décider d'un plan de secours si tout ne ce passe pas bien, il va de soit que les autres membres de l'équipe sont restés en "invités" chez les geniis, j'ai senti un éclair de détresse dans les yeux de McKay au moment de partir, je le rassure d'un regard et d'un sourire.

Je suis revenu avec un Jumper, nous partons donc, arrivés sur le vaisseau wraith nous nous séparons en deux groupes, Cowen McKay et moi allons d'un côté et Teyla et Tyrus de l'autre, je sens que McKay est fébrile, j'essaie de rester le plus près de lui pour le rassurer sans le gêner dans ces mouvements, l'avantage avec lui est qu'il se concentre assez vite s'il cherche et trouve quelque chose, il oublie un peu sa peur mais cherche à accrocher mon regard de temps en temps, comme pour se rassurer.

Nous avons enfin de la chance, McKay arrive a ouvrir une porte et nous trouvons le saint graal, une base de données dont nous nous emparons mais Teyla a moins de chance, Tyrus et elle se sont fait repérer et elle a du le laisser aux mains des wraiths.

Quand nous rentrons enfin sans le père de Sora nous tombons dans un piège, les geniis ne sont pas des gens de parole, ils nous veulent nous et le C4, quand je dis nous je pense qu'ils veulent tout particulièrement McKay et ses connaissances.

J'avais anticipé un mauvais coup et je fais désocculter des jumpers postés tout autour de nous en attente, nous échappons donc aux geniis et nous retournons chez nous sur Atlantis avec une base de données.

Des heures aprés je me rend dans le labo de McKay, notre scientifique est concentré sur son ordinateur et ne m'a pas vu entré, je lui pose la main sur l'épaule, il sursaute et tourne la tête vers moi en souriant, un silence géné s'installe mais je lui rend son sourire et lui dit que je suis content de la façon dont il a participé à la mission, nous sommes bien comme ça, seuls tous les deux. C'est troublant et agréable à la fois. Il me fait part des progrés qu'il a fait et j'écoute, heureux et serein, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas été aussi en paix.

Vous aimez toujours ? vous voulez une suite, cliquez alors !! Merci.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci, merci pour les reviews. **

_Comme vous le savez maintenant la fic est inspirée de fait réel dans la série mais largement imaginée, c'est plus mon fairy tail personnel qu'un transcript fidèle de la série._

_Ce chapitre est consacré au double épisode «the storm » saison 1._

* * *

Chapitre 6 

**POV McKay**

Je suis là dans ce téléporteur, je regarde Sheppard en passant un doigt sur mes lèvres, elles sont encore mouillées du baiser que nous avons échangés, baiser spontané autant voulu par lui que par moi.

Mon bras me lance suite au coup de couteau d'un genni mais moi je ne pense qu'à une chose, me rapprocher encore suffisamment de lui pour le sentir encore tout prés de moi.

Pourquoi est ce que nous avons fait ça ? Le stress, la peur de la perte de l'autre, ou quelque chose de plus, nous nous regardons et je lui souris encore.

_Flashback _

John et Teyla avaient prit un jumper pour faire de la reconnaissance et avaient vu un immense orage en formation, si gigantesque qu'il englobait tout l'horizon.

Ils sont rentrés nous fournissant les données qu'ils avaient récoltés et après les avoir comparés avec la base des anciens nous avons du nous rendre à l'évidence, nous allions affronter un ouragan cataclysmique et il détruirait la cité comme si c'était un fétu de paille.

Zelenka, le reste de l'équipe de scientifiques et moi avons du nous rendre à l'évidence nous devions abandonné la cité et nous réfugier sur une autre planète car même le continent serait dévasté, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre et finalement nous avons trouvé un plan mais nous avons quand même maintenu l'évacuation pour qu'il ne reste que deux militaires, John, Élisabeth et moi.

Nous trois devions se servir des stations kérauniques comme conducteur, créant une immense vague d'énergie électrique qui traverserait la cité et mettre le bouclier en marche, nous protégeant de la destruction.

Teyla, Carson et Aidan sont restés sur le continent pour évacuer les athosiens.

Mais comme souvent sur Atlantis tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, nous avons été trahi, pendant que John, Élisabeth et moi étions à pied d'œuvre aux stations kérauniques les geniis ont investis Atlantis par ruse tuant les deux militaires en faction.

Élisabeth et moi avons fait prisonnier, John quand à lui étant au bout de la cité à réussi à leurs échapper.

Koyla le chef des genii nous a expliqué qu'il voulait le matériel médical et notre stock de C4.

J'ai réussi en m'appuyant sur une console à faire entendre à John les desseins des geniis.

John a été exceptionnel de sang froid, les combattant sans céder, c'est un militaire génial, il les a éliminé un par un, mettant le C4 en lieu sur.

Koyla est vraiment un monstre sans cœur mais il est intelligent, il a flairé que nous préparions quelque chose pour empêcher la cité de sombrer, il m'a fait poignardé dans le bras, la douleur et la peur ont été si vives que je n'ai pas résisté, je regrette de n'avoir pas le courage de John.

Il sait maintenant que j'ai un plan pour sauver la cité, il m'oblige à coopérer, il ne veut plus le matériel il veut la cité, mais John ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, Koyla lui dit qu'il va nous tuer et annonce à John qu'il commence par Élisabeth.

John résiste, sabotant les générateurs aux naquadas, rendant les geniis aveugles, ils le traquent mais il connait la cité comme sa poche et les neutralisent, arrivant même à empêcher l'arrivée d'autres geniis. En plus il croit Élisabeth morte, connaissant comme je le connais maintenant, je sais qu'il est furieux et qu'il fera tout pour faire échouer leurs plans de conquête.

Koyla nous a conduit Élisabeth et moi à la dernière station kéraunique, nous essayons de gagner du temps, Koyla a failli me jeter par dessus bord quand John a activé le bouclier de la porte des étoiles, tuant net les geniis attendus en renfort.

Je sens le genii contre moi, ces yeux noirs furieux plantés dans les miens, je vais mourir là, mais Élisabeth et moi le faisons fléchir.

Pendant ce temps là John parcoure toujours la cité et est bientôt rejoint par Carson et les autres qui ont réussis à rentrer sur Atlantis, ils se rendent au plus vite en salle de contrôle éliminant les geniis restant.

Nous retournons à la salle de contrôle et avec courage et détermination j'arrive à bluffer, je dis que l'opération a échoué, Élisabeth dit à Koyla d'évacuer, il cède mais veut nous emporter avec lui, en dédommagement des pertes subies dit il, John arrive comme un sauveur, je le vois tirer sur Koyla qui tenait Élisabeth, je regarde fasciné la façon dont se comporte John, je sens une douce chaleur au creux des reins mêlée à de l'admiration.

Koyla est touché et passe la porte laissant Élisabeth, il faut faire vite, je met en route le procédé qui activera le bouclier, intérieurement je prie, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé, et à la seconde prés le bouclier s'active, je viens de sauver la cité mais John lui nous a tous sauvé.

Nous sommes soulagés, je râle car nous sommes tous mouillés, Élisabeth sourit gentiment en secouant la tête et nous allons nous changer rapidement, Carson étant prit je me fais un bandage tout seul, bien visible, c'est enfantin mais je suis fier de ma blessure de « guerre » . Après que tout le monde soit enfin en sécurité nous faisons un rapide débriefing, Élisabeth nous libère.

Je rentre dans un téléporteur, John me court après.

- McKay, attendez !

- Ah Sheppard, nous y sommes arrivés n'est ce pas, Atlantis est sauvée.

John ferme brièvement les yeux bloquant le téléporteur avec son gène ATA.

- Grâce à vous McKay.

- C'est gentil Major mais ça a été un sacré travail d'équipe...

Je suspends ma phrase et le regarde droit dans les yeux et je continue :

- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour ce style de stress.

- Vous vous sous estimez, vous avez été super, bravo pour le coup de la console au fait.

- Merci Sheppard mais j'ai un peu honte, je n'ai pas résisté, un seul coup de couteau et je me mets à table comme une mauviette.

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre, et puis Élisabeth m'a dit que vous l'aviez brillamment protéger.

Il s'approche de moi et espiègle me prend le bras blessé, doucement, il passe un doigt sur le bandage, je frissonne malgré moi, et nous nous regardons encore un long moment, en silence, pas gênés d'être là côte à côte, proches, si près.

- Vous savez McKay, le bandage il faut le mettre sous les vêtements, à même la peau. Dit-il en ne cessant pas de me regarder dans les yeux, sa main toujours posée sur mon bras.

- Je vais y remédier dis-je en souriant malgré moi.

- Je suis fier de vous, très fier.

- Merci Major, j'ai eu tellement peur de mourir, mais surtout j'ai eu peur de vous perdre, de vous savoir mort tout seul...

Ma voix se brise et je baisse la tête, je suis à deux doigts de sangloter, il doit le sentir car il me prend le menton et me force à lever la tête et s'approche encore imperceptiblement de moi, je fais de même inconsciemment et avant que nous ayons pu réagir nos lèvres se touchent et nous échangeons un long baiser.

_Fin flashback _

Nous nous séparons enfin, le souffle court, mon bras me fait mal mais je n'en ai cure, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, recommencer à l'embrasser, me blottir dans ces bras. Je lui souris et il me rend ce sourire, nous ne sommes même pas gêner, je trouve cet acte normal, merveilleux alors que je devrais être troublé, ou pire.

Il me caresse la joue et dit enfin :

- McKay, oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que nous faisons, murmure t'il.

- Je crois que c'est évident Major, nous nous sommes embrassés, je crois que nous avons eu une trop longue journée et que c'est ce qu'il nous fallait.

- Peut être mais pourquoi dit il dans un murmure, j'aime cette nouvelle façon de me parler, sa voix est rauque et grave, un plaisir à mes oreilles.

-Parce que nous avons cru mourir, parce que nous tenons l'un à l'autre plus que nous le devrions, écoutez ce n'est pas moi le plus au fait de ses choses là, je sais seulement que c'était bien et que je ne regrette rien.

Je suis sidéré de mon audace, on dirait que je parle malgré moi, mais je ne dénierais ces paroles pour rien au monde, je tiens à lui.

- Écoutez McKay...il faut que nous réfléchissions, je suis trop troublé et fatigué pour me concentrer, mais on devra en discuter tranquillement.

Je lui promet que nous en reparlerons et il débloque le téléporteur.

Nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir, il s'approche et me souhaite une bonne soirée, il regarde à droite et gauche du couloir, voyant qu'il n'y a personne il me caresse encore une fois la joue et m'embrasse furtivement sur le coin des lèvres.

Je lui donne rendez vous au lendemain au mess et m'en vais dans mes quartiers, pourquoi, comment, pour l'instant rien ne m'importe plus que ce baiser et pour la première fois depuis des mois j'ai le cœur gai, plein d'espoir.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas confus, j'ai voulu faire une avancée dans leurs rapports sans trop en faire non plus, faut pas de lemon en saison 1 je pense, et vous qu'en pensez vous, reviews please. _


	7. Chapter 7

Merci de vos précédentes reviews, vous êtes adorables.

_Comme vous le savez maintenant la fic est inspirée de fait réel dans la série mais largement imaginée, c'est plus mon fairy tail personnel qu'un transcript fidèle de la série._

_Ce chapitre est consacré au double épisode «the storm » saison 1 et fait suite au chapitre 6 et le POV de McKay._

* * *

Chapitre 7 

**POV Sheppard**

Je regarde McKay et je souris en voyant son bras, faut dire qu'il n'a pas fait dans la discrétion en se bandant le bras sur son blouson, c'est terriblement puéril mais sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, j'adore quand il fait des choses pareilles.

Je suis fier de la façon dont il a réagit, il est arrivé à faire suffisamment taire sa peur, il a sauvé Élisabeth et la cité, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, si je ne lui avouerais jamais cela car son ego enflerait à un point tel qu'il exploserait.

Mais il mérite de savoir ce que je pense en ce moment, je bloque le téléporteur avec mon gêne ATA, il me regarde étonné.

Et je parle, je lui dit que je suis fier de lui, très fier de sa gestion de crise, qu'Élisabeth lui doit sa vie, il dit avoir honte d'avoir parlé, je le rassure, il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre.

En parlant je me suis rapproché de lui et pose ma main sur son bandage, je me moque gentiment de lui, je le taquine car son bandage n'est pas bien placé , il frisonne et baisse la tête.

Nous sommes plus proche que nous n'avons jamais été, je sens que les émotions des dernières heures l'ont épuisés moralement, j'ai peur qu'il ne se mette à craquer et ne pleure.

Je lui met une main doucement sur le menton et le force à me regarder, ses yeux bleus brillent d'une incroyable intensité, son souffle, sa respiration, tout en lui m'appelle et sans que rien ne le laisse présager j'ai mes lèvres plaquées sur les siennes.

Nous nous séparons à regret, je lui caresse la joue, il sourit, jamais je n'aurais cru le voir sourire de cette façon, c'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu, je romps le silence, je lui demande ce que nous faisons.

Je lui fait part de mon trouble et chose étonnante c'est lui qui me rassure, je luis dis que je suis fatigué mais que nous reparlerons de ça, bientôt.

Je débloque le téléporteur et nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir, je m'assure qu'il n'y a personne et je l'embrasse encore, et lui caresse la joue, j'ai presque mal de rompre le contact, je l'ai dans la peau, je le sais, depuis sans doute les premiers jours, nous nous fixons rendez vous pour le lendemain matin, il part en souriant, il est heureux je le ressent au plus profond de moi, et moi comment je me sens, je suis amoureux tout simplement.

Début flashback

Teyla et moi avions détecté un orage, en rentrant sur Atlantis McKay a analysé les donnés recueillies et là nous sommes sous le choc, une tempête énorme s'approche, c'est un ouragan qui s'apprête à nous fondre dessus, il ravagera la cité et le continent.

Nous devons quitter la cité, évacuer le plus vite possible car nous n'avons pas encore de solution mais McKay et Zelenka trouvent une solution, se servir des stations kérauniques et de la foudre pour créer un bouclier qui protègerait la cité mais il a fallu que ça dérape et que nous ayons des ennuis du nom de genii et d'un commandant Kolya.

Les geniis ont envahis la cité d'Atlantis tuant deux de mes hommes et prenant Élisabeth et Rodney en otage.

Je me retrouve donc seul au plus profond de la cité essayant de survivre et en éliminant les geniis lancés à mes trousses.

Grâce à Rodney qui est arrivé à me faire entendre la conversation je sais qu'ils veulent s'emparer du C4, mission 1 mettre le C4 en lieu sur, mission 2 éliminer le plus d'hommes possible et mission 3 libérer mes amis.

Je cours sans cesse, je réussis à énerver Kolya qui menace, et puis il sait que nous avons un plan pour sauver Atlantis, il veut la cité maintenant, il dit qu'il va tuer Élisabeth, il m'annonce sa mort par radio et dit que le prochain sera Rodney si je ne me rend pas, mon dieu pas lui, que faire pour gagner du temps, que ferait McKay, et je sais, direction les générateurs de naquadas.

J'ai réussi à joindre Carson, Teyla et Ford, ils sont bloqués dans l'ouragan sur le continent, je vais devoir faire avec, tenir jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent.

Et surtout me concentrer, ne pas penser à Élisabeth ni surtout à Rodney, il a du être traumatisé quand Kolya a tué Élisabeth mais pour l'instant je dois faire abstraction de lui, me battre jusqu'au bout pour qu'Atlantis nous reste.

Ouf, heureusement le genii n'a tué personne et le peu de temps qu'à réussi à gagner Rodney est profitable, instinctivement je sais que c'est à lui que nous devons un sursis, il est plein de ressource mon scientifique.

J'arrive à accéder à la salle de contrôle de la porte des étoiles et je coupe le bouclier causant la mort de genii qui venaient en renfort.

J'attends et le retour des autres du continent me permet de libérer Rodney et Élisabeth, les geniis voulaient les prendre et les amenés avec eux, Kolya se sert d'eux comme bouclier, je tire et je le vise, touché, Élisabeth et Rodney sont libres ainsi que la cité mais tout n'est pas gagné.

La course contre l'ouragan dévastateur est presque perdu, les geniis nous ont fait perdre du temps mais Rodney sait et connait son travail, in extrémis nous sommes sauvés, la cité est sauvé, je suis fière de tous mes amis et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis plus fier de l'un dans eux, oui je sais pourquoi mais comment faire maintenant.

Nous sommes épuisés mouillés, Rodney râle, j'aime l'entendre râler, on retourne vite dans nos quartiers se changer puis direction débriefing en salle de réunion, notre cher scientifique s'est changé et chose adorable a mit un bandage sur son blouson, je trouve ça adorable, et puis zut, suis le fais quelque chose.

_Fin du flashback_

Nous nous fixons rendez vous pour un petit dej le lendemain.

Nous partons chacun de notre côté, je rentre dans mes quartiers et je souris, je ris même, je suis heureux.

* * *

Alors ravis ? Déçus ? Un petit clic et une review si vous le voulez !


	8. Chapter 8

_Et on continue, merci pour les reviews, plus agréables à lire les unes que les autres, alors nous avions laissé John et Rodney après un premier baiser post tempête, que va t-il leur arriver maintenant ?_

_Petit chapitre de transition avant d'aborder la fin de la saison, il n'y aura qu'un petit POV rodney puis le POV Sheppard avec exceptionnellement un dialogue entre les deux héros._

Correction faite pour le major et le poisson Minniehina comprendra lol

* * *

Chapitre 8

**POV Rodney**

Les premiers rayons du soleil me réveillent, il fait beau, contrastant avec la terrible tempête d'hier le ciel est clair, je me redresse et je me rappelle, le baiser, un frisson de plaisir me parcoure la colonne vertébrale et je souris.

Je me hâte car je dois le voir pour un petit dej sur une des jetées à l'abri des regards et des oreilles qui pourraient trainer, je souris encore, c'est rare de moi et c'est ainsi que douché et rasé de près je me rends au rendez vous, nerveux et anxieux.

Avant je fais un tour au labo, j' hurle une fois ou deux par habitude, je ris intérieurement de voir les membres de mon équipe fuirent comme des animaux effrayés, il n'y a que Zelenka qui a l'air de ne pas s'en faire, il grommèle deux trucs en tchèque en haussant les épaules.

Je me retrouve devant un des téléporteurs, je déglutis, j'ai les mains moites, allez Rodney, courage, je ferme les yeux respire un bon coup et j'entre.

J'emprunte un couloir et me retrouve devant la porte qui s'ouvre dans un petit bruit, il est là de dos, tout en noir, le tissu suit les mouvements de ses muscles, il est sexy, bon sang oui je le trouve sexy et je n'en ai pas honte, enfin pas trop.

Il se retourne et me fait un signe discret de la main, m'appelant près de lui, lui aussi souris, j'ai droit au merveilleux sourire de Sheppard, il n'est adressé qu'à moi.

**POV Sheppard**

Ce foutu réveil sonne encore et encore, je m'étire et rouspète, j'ai encore sommeil, je me lève et regarde dehors, le ciel est bleu, pas un seul nuage alors qu'hier, hier la tempête, les geniis, Rodney, le baiser, mon dieu Rodney avec ses yeux si bleus qu'ils rendraient jaloux le ciel latien.

J'ai un peu moins de 45mm pour me préparer, aller « voler » à manger pour deux et me rendre sur la jetée, heureusement mes quartiers sont proches d'un téléporteur.

J'arrive enfin sur la jetée, je crois que je suis en retard, aujourd'hui tout le monde avait quelque chose à me dire ou me demander, c'est rageant, une cité si grande et si peu d'intimité, j'ai juste le temps de poser le sac contenant le café et des toasts quand j'entends le chuintement d'une porte, je me retourne et je te vois là devant moi, tu es si beau et tu n'en as même pas conscience, je te souris et d'une main je t'invite à t'approcher de moi.

Repos oblige ordre de Weir, toi aussi tu es en civil, pantalon gris et chemise bleu, aussi bleu que tes yeux, parler va s'avérer difficile, je sens des frissons qui parcourent ma nuque.

Je me concentre et je prend la parole :

- Bonjour Rodney, bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir Major, pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps.

- Rodney, vous pouvez m'appeler John surtout après...

- D'accord Major, euh John, difficile de perdre une habitude.

Je m'assois et l'invite à en faire autant, il se met à côté de moi, je me penche pour prendre le thermos et quand je me retourne je le vois qui me fixe intensément.

- A quoi vous pensez Rodney ?

- Je pense que c'est irréaliste comme situation.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous, moi, enfin nous quoi, ici et maintenant...

- Nous prenons simplement un café entre amis, très bon amis.

J'appuie sur le mot ami pour voir comment il réagit et je lui passe une tasse de café, nos doigts se frôlent, je le regarde et il rougit.

Rodney prend sa tasse et en évitant de me regarder en avale une gorgée, il ferme les yeux une micro seconde et émet un petit gémissement, c'est innocent car je sais qu'il aime le café fort mais dans ces circonstances c'est terriblement érotique.

- Ce café est divin, ou l'avez vous donc déniché ?

- C'est un échange avec un militaire colombien.

- Vous l'avez échangé avec quoi ?

- Contre des petites choses, mais je crois que nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ...

- Je sais Major...John, j'essaie de noyer le poisson.

Je me met à rire devant cette phrase et le ton de sa voix, il me regarde interdit avant de sourire.

Soudain un silence gêné s'installe, nous buvons notre café l'un contre l'autre, profitant de ce moment, Rodney grignote un toast du bout des lèvres en réfléchissant, il doit y avoir le feu dans son cerveau car maintenant que je le connais bien je sais qu'il y a la tempête sous son crane, l'analogie avec l'ouragan d'hier me fait revenir sur terre et je me lance :

- Nous devons parler du baiser Rodney.

- Je le sais John mais pour une fois dans ma vie je ne sais que dire.

-C'est une première, si j'avais su que pour vous faire taire un baiser suffirait je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

- John !!

Il me regarde d'un air faussement offusqué et rosit légèrement.

Allez encore un silence gêné, allons bon.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez ressenti hier quand nous nous sommes embrassés Rodney ?

- Du plaisir et pas une once de honte ou de remords dit il doucement dans un souffle.

- Pour moi c'était pareil, comme si c'était normal, comme si on l'avait toujours fait.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire John, que ressentez vous, c'est inimaginable, on est hétéros tous les deux, vous êtes un homme à femmes et moi je suis, en fait je sais que je suis intelligent mais à l'heure actuelle je ne sais plus ce que je suis. Ce que je sais aussi c'est que même si vous étiez gay je ne serais pas votre style d'homme, je suis tellement, tellement rien en fait, mon physique...

- Rodney, ça suffit !

Au secours mon scientifique préféré part en vrille et se dénigre allègrement. Il faut à tout prit le rassurer, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il peut représenter. Il reste coi la bouche entrouverte, je pose un doigt sur ces lèvres et je les caresse, du velours, les lèvres de Rodney sont velours.

- Mon dieu Rodney, arrêtez donc, oui vous êtes intelligent, mais vous êtes plus que ça, vous êtes un compagnon agréable, un homme de valeur, et ne me dites jamais que vous êtes moches, stop ne me coupez pas, je sais que vous vous pensez laid, mais vous ne l'êtes pas du tout, et oui j'étais un homme à femmes jusqu'à...jusqu'à toi...

Rodney eut le souffle coupé, John venait de lui faire une espèce de déclaration émouvante qui lui chavira le corps et le cœur et sans réfléchir il se rapprocha plus de l'autre et initia un baiser passionné, John d'abord surprit fut tenté de reculer mais ces lèvres sur les siennes avaient quelque chose de magique, il posa sa main sur la nuque de Rodney pour appuyer le baiser, langues dansantes, souffles courts, ne faisant plus qu'un.

- Wow, et wow.

- Oh oui Rodney, c'était cela et plus encore.

Et nous recommençons, pas envie d'analyser, pas envie de parler, je suis déjà en manque de ces lèvres, les baisers sont plus appuyés, les mains aident, caressent et frôlent, elles se glissent à loisir sous les T-shirts et chemise sans retenue.

On s'entend gémir d'envie comme si nous étions autres, comme si nous assistions voyeurs à notre propre extase, incapable de respirer nous nous séparons en gémissant de frustration.

- Mon dieu dis je ébloui par notre fougue.

- Appelles moi Rodney, Dieu c'est beaucoup quand même.

Et nous rions comme des gosses, je ne l'ai jamais vu rire comme ça dans l'intimité et c'est merveilleux.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire John ?

- Que veux tu que l'on fasse Rodney ?

- Je veux que l'on continue à se voir, je veux passer du temps avec toi.

- Moi aussi , moi aussi mais tu connais ma situation, je suis un militaire et nous avons des lois qui pourraient nous poser des problèmes tu dois le savoir.

- Je le sais John, mais je ne veux pas me passer de toi, je ne veux pas passer à côté de nous deux, de ce que nous pourrions...

La voix de Rodney se brise, trop d'émotions fortes d'un coup.

- Si tu es d'accord avec moi on va établir des règles pour être tranquille ok ?

Je sens bien que le mot règle l'irrite mais il se tait et acquiesce.

- En mission on continue le vouvoiement, sur Atlantis on devra se montrer vigilant, pas question de sortir débraillé des quartiers de l'autre par exemple. Pas question de geste déplacé en publique

Rodney se lève et me regarde, rouge de colère.

- Tu me crois assez bête pour me pendre à ton cou ou te dire des mots d'amours en publique, tu me prend pour un adolescent ou quoi ?

- Non Rodney mais tu nous as vu, tu nous connais, on est déjà passionné en temps normal, toujours en s'embêter alors maintenant que nous sommes amoureux cela va être encore plus dur de ...

Il m'interromps, sa voix porte dans les aigus tout d'un coup.

- Amoureux, tu es amoureux de moi ?

- Ben oui, à moins que tu ne connaisses un autre scientifique casse pied à l'égo démesuré.

- Amoureux, John tu es...

- L'amour te rendrait sourd Rodney, oui je suis amoureux, et pas qu'un peu.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse avec délicatesse.

- Je t'aime aussi John, et je me plierais à tes règles, tu en vaux la peine.

- Merci, Rodney, et puis pour nous ça va être amusant, étant les plus gradés, on peut aller et venir comme on veut et ou on veut, on va s'amuser, rappelles moi combien de pourcentage de la cité tu n'as pas encore exploré.

Il sourit et ces yeux pétillent.

- Beaucoup John, vraiment beaucoup, tu as raison, ça peut devenir amusant, très amusant.

Nous concluons notre pacte par un baiser et nous restons là côte à côte, bercés par le bruit de l'eau qui s'écrase contre les jetées.

Demain, après demain nous repartirons en mission en équipiers et le soir venu, à un moment fixé nous redeviendrons des partenaires amoureux.

L'univers s'offre à nous, à nous de le cueillir. Il y aura des embûches mais rien que nous ne puissions espérer régler.

* * *

Fin j'espère que cela vous à plu, reviews pleaseeeeeeee!


	9. Chapter 9

_Suite de l'aventure 4 ans, nous entendons tout doucement la seconde partie de la saison 1. _

**Merci pour les reviews qui stimulent et rendent fiers de nous , et ravie que vous soyez toujours fidèle au rendez vous. **

Attention premier lemon...comment dire explicite, je me suis laissée embarquée. 

* * *

Chapitre 9

**POV Rodney **

**_La première fois_. **

Je suis dans les entrailles d'Atlantis en compagnie d'une équipe de scientifiques, de marines, de Ford et de Zelenka, nous attendons l'arrivée de Carson, un virus a déjà tué de manière foudroyante deux membres de notre équipe, c'est un peu panique à bord, je décide que nous devons retourner sur nos pas pour aller dans l'endroit ou a du avoir lieu la contamination.

Carson et une équipe arrive enfin en tenue antibactériologique et ils commencent les examens, bizarrement les deux personnes mortes le sont d'une rupture d'anévrisme, mais malheureusement cela ne s'arrêtera pas là, j'apprends que je suis contaminé, tout semble perdu pour moi, je donne des consignes et mes dernières volontés, je pense à John, je vais mourir mais lui est à l'abri, il me survivra, j'enrage quand même, on a même pas dépassé le stade des baisers, je me trouve con de penser à ça maintenant, je me fous des claques mentalement mais par un miracle divin j' échappe à ma destinée.

Alors que je le crois en sécurité John a désobéi à Elisabeth, Teyla et lui essaient de rattraper un membre de l'équipe, hélas il parvient au mess blessé et la cité sentant un danger met la cité en quarantaine.

Nous nous apercevons que c'est le gène des anciens que m'a inoculé Carson qui m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine mais il y a urgence pour Ford, Zelenka et les gens bloqués dans le mess.

En guise de virus ce sont des nanosites qui provoquent hallucinations et mort.

Il n'y a qu'une seule solution une impulsion électromagnétique, John se rend dans mon labo pour provoquer une IEM sans résultat mais il a un coup de génie, faire exploser un générateur à Naquada dans l'espace qui engendrera une autre IEM beaucoup plus forte, il réussit et la cité libère les personnes bloqués, nous l'avons échappés belle grâce à John, je suis fier qu'il est réagit si vite et je suis heureux qu'il est désobéi aux ordres d' Elisabeth.

Cette folle journée s'achève, après un bref briefing je rentre dans mes quartiers direction la douche, je pense à John, j'ai failli ne plus jamais le revoir, quand je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure il m'a sourit et m'a fait un clin d'œil discret, notre relation me donne des ailes, je n'ai qu'une envie le tenir contre moi .

Je sors de la douche quand je le vois, assis sur mon lit, je reste immobile planté en plein milieu de la pièce, je dois avoir l'air malin tout mouillé avec une serviette noué autour des hanches.

Je lui demande comment il est entré mais avant qu'il ne réponde je pense à son gène ATA, il fait ce qu'il veut avec cette cité.

Mon homme se lève, me prend dans ces bras et m'embrasse, jamais de ma vie je n'ai jamais été embrassé comme ça, je lui lance un « baise moi » sonore, je rougis d'avoir dit ça mais la honte s'efface rapidement, j'ai envie de lui, j'ai failli mourir sans jamais l'avoir senti en moi, je lis du désir dans ses yeux, John me plaque contre le mur et de ses deux mains attrape mes fesses et me soulève, ma serviette glisse et il regarde avec avidité mon sexe gonflé de désir.

Sans savoir comment je me retrouve sur mon lit nu, à sa merci, il m'embrasse encore et encore, me mord sur la clavicule, il me fait un mal de chien mais je me contente de gémir, happé par le désir, ou qu'il m'embrasse je frissonne de plaisir.

J'attends mon sang palpité dans mes tempes, mon cœur bat à rompre, jamais je n'ai autant désiré quelqu'un, John continue son exploration, s'empare de mon sexe et se met à le lécher comme si c'était une foutue glace, sa langue lèche ma hampe et tourne autour de mon gland, je gémis son prénom comme une litanie.

John s'arrête et me met deux de ses doigts dans ma bouche, je les suce avidement, je sais ce qu'il va faire de ses doigts et l'excitation grandit encore et encore, je l'embrasse jusqu'en en avoir mal aux lèvres, il me reprend en bouche, mon sexe vibre dans cet écrin chaud, et pendant qu' il me suce il me pénètre avec ces deux doigts enduits de salive,mon amant cherche et trouve ma prostate, ces doigts bougent en moi, je suis sur une autre planète, j'ai atteint le point de non retour et je me met à jouir dans sa bouche en criant son prénom, il se redresse et je le regarde les yeux vitreux, mon homme reprend mes lèvres et je me rend compte qu'il a avalé ma semence, j'en sens le goût amer dans sa bouche quand nos langues se touchent.

Il se redresse et me regarde des pieds à la tête, amoureux, je veux le voir jouir à mon tour, je m'assois sur le lit et je porte une main à son sexe, je le touche, je le sens dur sous le tissu, je le caresse et il ferme les yeux et incline la tête en arrière, John halète et gémit à son tour, je me lève les jambes flageolantes et je le déshabille doucement, mes mains parcourent son corps et je l'embrasse à mon tour, T shirt envolé, je peste contre la ceinture mais j'arrive à la défaire, je baisse son pantalon et son boxer, son sexe surgit, épais et élégant comme je l'imaginais, je le fais assoir et je finis de le déshabiller.

Si on m'avait dit un jour que je serais a genoux devant lui et que je lui donnerais du plaisir avec ma bouche j'aurais crié au fou mais la vérité est là, je le suce à genoux soumis et ravi de l'être, la peur de mourir et de ne plus le voir m'a déshinibé, je me fous du monde entier, rien ne compte à part John et le plaisir que je lui donne, je veux qu'il prenne son pied lui aussi, c'est l'homme de ma vie.

John me caresse la tête pendant que je lui donne du plaisir et tout à coup il se tend et jouit aussi dans ma bouche en criant mon prénom, jamais mon propre prénom n'avait été dit avec autant de sensualité, je me sens tout con avec sa semence en bouche, j'avoue que je me force un peu à l'avaler, je grimace et je le fais malgré tout, il a du me voir faire car il me relève et s'empare de mes lèvres meurtries, se goutant par la même occasion.

Nous nous retrouvons côte à côte dans ce lit trop étroit, nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre, nous n'avons pas été jusqu'au bout cette fois ci mais je m'en fous, nous avons pris du plaisir et ce qui nous attend en sera encore plus fort et plus beau,je sens son souffle chaud et sa respiration régulière contre ma nuque, je commence à m'endormir, juste un coup d'œil sur John pour voir qu'il a les yeux fermés et dort paisiblement, je le rejoins dans le sommeil, nous nous sommes vraiment révélés l'un à l'autre sans artifices, il ne manque pas grand chose pour que notre relation soit complète mais nous avons le temps, nous nous aimons et c'est qu'il y a de plus important.

Demain nous ferons peut être l'amour et nous nous fondrons l'un dans l'autre mais pour l'instant nous avons encore gagné une journée, une foutue journée dans cette galaxie qui ne nous fait aucun cadeau.

* * *

Vous connaissez la marche à suivre, en bien ou en mal j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.


End file.
